mortalkombatclanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Reptile
Reptile es el primer personaje secreto de los videojuegos de pelea, Reptile es uno de los personajes que debutaron en el juego de MK, desde la Revisión 3.0 de Arcade en adelante. Iniciando como guerrero oculto en el fondo del escenario The Pit, es el último raptor conocido hasta UMK3, y desde Mortal Kombat 2 pasó a ser seleccionable y, posteriormente, tuvo drásticos cambios en su apariencia física, haciendo cada vez más notoria su verdadera raza. A pesar de toda la indepencia que ganó como personaje, alejándose del concepto inicial de ser otro ninja más, siempre se ha mantenido como sicario del enemigo de turno, en su eterna búsqueda por ver renacer a su natal Zaterra, exterminada por Shao Kahn. Reptile es un Ninja humanoide extraterrestre de color verde: Físicamente es horroroso y repulsivo aunque en algunos MK aparezca con una forma humana para su camuflaje. Se caracteriza por su gran disimulo y lealtad incondicional; a diferencia de muchos, Reptile no busca el poder. En cambio, tiene la obsesión de encontrar a algún miembro de su raza: Los Saurian, una raza exterminada hace mucho tiempo por Shao Kahn; esta obsesión llega a ocasionarle periodos de locura. Aunque ha servido a Shao Kahn por mucho tiempo, desconoce que fue éste quien destruyó su hogar natal, Zaterra, y exterminó a toda su raza. Es desconocida la edad de Reptile; se estima que tiene miles o quizá millones de años. Reptile fue el primer personaje oculto en el juego Mortal Kombat. A veces, antes de pelear contra un oponente, él aparecía solo en el centro de la arena haciendo la pose de victoria de Sub-Zero, diciendo cosas como: "Look to la Luna" ("Mira hacia la luna"), "Alone is how to find me" ("Solo es como me encontrarás") o "Perfection is the key" ("Perfección es la clave"). En el primer juego de la serie, él era la combinación de los personajes Scorpion y Sub-Zero, ya que si combinamos los colores de éstos obtenemos el color de Reptile (amarillo + azul = verde); a diferencia de lo que se pensaba, Reptile obtuvo tanta popularidad que en Mortal Kombat II fue anexado como personaje jugable con sus propios movimientos. Historia En un punto determinado (posiblemente después de la muerte del Gran Kung Lao hace 500 años o antes) Reptile se unió a las filas de Shang Tsung en Earthrealm, escondido desde el primer Mortal Kombat. Naturalmente, cuando Shang Tsung regresó a Outworld,Reptile también. Protegió a su maestro del peligro durante los eventos de Mortal Kombat II, y ahí fue donde recibió una orden directa de Shao Kahn: Si la cumplía, él liberaría de la esclavitud a los miembros restantes de su raza; la misión era encontrar aKitana, hija adoptiva del emperador. Junto a Jade recibió órdenes de traerla bajo cualquier circustancia, incluso matandola si fuese necesario; la misión falló debido a que Jade protegió a su amiga Kitana y huyó junto a ella. Después de la batalla en MK3 tanto la Tierra como el reino de Edenia fueron libres, Reptile fue tomado prisionero en Edenia y condenado al Netherealm por genocidio: una pequeña ironía ya que su raza fue víctima del mismo acto. En el Netherealm fue general de las fuerzas del Dios Anciano Caído, Shinnok, haciendo un pacto en el que éste reviviría a su raza extinta, a pesar del hecho de que Shinnok no había mantenido su promesa. Al perder la guerra,Reptile volvió al Outworld a servir a su antiguo maestro, manteniendo su estatus intacto. Debido al largo tiempo de separación de su raza, principalmente de su matriarca, Reptile empezó un proceso de involución, tanto física como psicológicamente durante los eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Cuando los ejércitos de Edenia y Outworld se enfrentaron en combate, Reptile fue a informarle a su amo pero fue distraído por la vampira Nitara, quien le reveló detalles de su raza perdida. También le dio la espada Kirehashi, un artefacto zaterrano, como una prueba. Cuando Kahn fue supuestamente asesinado por la Alianza Mortal,Reptile encontró rápidamente un nuevo amo: Nitara. Para su desgracia, Nitara sólo lo estaba usando para liberar a su raza (la de ella) de un encierro. Su primer paso fue distraer a Reptile el tiempo necesario para que la Alianza Mortal matara a Shao Kahn; después, manipuló a Reptile y a Cyrax para que se enfrentaran en combate. Reptile dañó el control de portales de Cyrax, así éste ayudaría a Nitara a recuperar la orbe donde se encontraba su reino encerrado a cambio de devolverlo al Earthrealm. Eventualmente,Reptile descubrió que Nitara sólo lo usó y fue en su búsqueda, lo que lo llevó a la Cámara de Lava, pero era muy tarde: tanto Cyrax como Nitara no estaban, sin embargo, el huevo de dragón de Onaga, el Rey Dragón estaba a punto de nacer. Al romperse, un rayo de luz golpeó a Reptile y su cuerpo se convirtió en el receptor del alma deOnaga. Reptile regresa en Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, su separación de Onaga es explicada en parte por el final de Nightwolf en Mortal Kombat: Deception. En elModo Konquest, Reptile se encuentra en la base del clan Dragón Rojo. Aunque no hay una explicación de por qué esta ahí, es posible que su ADN junto al del dragón de Daegon, Caro, haya sido usado para crear híbridos de dragón y humano, ya que los híbridos muestran una semejanza con Reptile. En su final, tras la muerte de Blaze, la pirámide donde estaba empezó a temblar y un sarcófago de origen familiar salió de ésta. Al abrirlo, Reptile se encontró con una hembra zaterrana , mientras éste volvía a su forma humanoide. Con la hembra, Reptile revivirá la gloria de Zaterra. Regresando al pasado en los acontecimientos de Mortal Kombat (2011), él pelea contra Johnny Cage en el primer combate del décimo torneo Mortal Kombat, pero es derrotado. Reptile hace otra aparición en el segundo torneo de Mortal Kombat. Aunque no lucha, le susurra a Shang Tsungalgo inaudible, que agrada a Shang Tsung. Reptile se encuentra al lado en Living Forest . Aunque Kano y Shang Tsung se preparan para llegar a un acuerdo sobre el mercado de armas de fuego del Dragón Negro, Smoke interrumpe. Después queSmoke derrota a Kano , Shang Tsung se transforma como el mayor de Sub-Zero y hace equipo con Reptile para hacer frente a Smoke en combate. Smoke derrota tanto a Reptile como a Shang Tsung . Cuando Sub-Zero demanda hacer frente a Scorpión, se enfrenta primero a Reptile, que lo vence. Reptile, a continuación, aparece durante la invasión del Reino de la Tierra, él escala un edificio donde los oficiales Kurtis Stryker y Kabal están en la parte superior del mismo. Reptile esquiva todos los disparos, y le dispara ácido a Kabal. Stryker entonces batalla contra Reptile y lo derrota. el rey de los repties odia a Shao Kahn porque muchos de sus ejercitos van para su ejercito por eso ahora todo aquel que salga de zaterra sin su permiso esta destinado a muerte cuando regrese a asesinado a centenares de sus soldados ahora los que nacen luego de ese tiempo ya nadie se atrevio a salir de zaterra Imagen Mortal Kombat ll Arcade Art Reptile.png Reptile mk 2011 by luis mortalkombat14-d55dhmu.jpg Mk monks reptile render1.png 186px-Reptile B.png Th Reptile--MKSM-animated-avy-a100x100.gif Reptile mk art cons.jpg Ladder2 Reptile (MK9).png Reptile art mk2.png Animacion Reptilemk3.gif Reptile.gif ReptileGuardia.gif Categoría:Saurian Categoría:Zaterra Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de MK2 Categoría:Personajes de UMK3 Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Personajes de MKT Categoría:Personajes de MK4 Categoría:Personajes de MKG Categoría:Personajes de MKDA Categoría:Personajes de MKTE Categoría:Personajes de MKA Categoría:Personajes de MKSM Categoría:Personajes de MK9 Categoría:Personajes de MK Categoría:Personajes Secretos Categoría:Personajes Malos